


Sakura Candy

by Anibloome



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Aobajousai, Domestic Fluff, Fanfiction, Final Haikyuu Quest, Multi, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, POV Oikawa Tooru, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anibloome/pseuds/Anibloome
Summary: {𝐇𝐀𝐈𝐊𝐘𝐔𝐔 𝐀𝐔}𝐓𝐨𝐨𝐫𝐮 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐮𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐦𝐞𝐞𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐘/𝐍.𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐮𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐧𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐝 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞. 𝐘/𝐍 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐎𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚 𝐢𝐬 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐚 𝐧𝐚𝐫𝐜𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐜 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐩𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐨𝐮𝐬 𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐜𝐞𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐓𝐨𝐨𝐫𝐮 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞, 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐟𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Mr. Perfection

{12th April} 

'Y/N! Come on,you are gonna be late again if you won't hurry!

'Alright,alright!You don't need to yell!'

Hi!Well,that's Y/N.They're a normal person,with a normal life.Typical high school student,most specifically a 2nd year.Hazel eyes and light brown long hair.Currently having the best time of their life if I heard right.'Why',are you asking?Well we are about to see.

* * *

'Where's that stupid book....Ah! Found it'

Y/N ran down the stairs,and headed to the kitchen where their mom was waiting.She seemed mad.Well i wouldn't blame her.After all she waited for Y/N 30 minutes!30 GODDAMN MINUTES!

Leaving this aside,they're having a special event today.Y/N has finally been able to become the manager of the Volleyball club at their school.'Why so excited'?Well,when they were 13,they used to play volleyball.It was the only thing that was making Y/N happy,but that thing fade away after a harsh accident on the court at such an important match.They were never able to play again after that incident,and it really upseted them.But finally,they are able to face volleyball once again,even if it's from the bench.

Now you may wonder,'Ok,but what school does Y/N go to?'.Well it's actually Aoba Johsai High School.I think you heard about it before.And that being said,they'll get to be the manager of the Aoba Johsai's volleyball team aka Seijoh.Y/N never actually met the team in person,so it will be fun.

'Bye mom,I'm heading to school now!'

'Good luck today!'

Y/N got up on their bike and started cycling to school.The excitement was hunting them.'How would the boys react?How are they going to act with them?Are they just some jackasses?' those questions were taking over Y/N's head.

They arrived right in time.Right when Y/N was about to get inside,a strage voice called them from behind.The voice was never heard by Y/N before so they slowly turned around to see a tall boy,with brown eyes and hair,standing right in front of them.He was wearing the school's uniform so he was definitely going there.

''How did I never see him before?''

'Uhm,who exactly are you?'

'A-ah?!You don't know me?!How strange..Everyone here knows me,inspecially the girls.Tooru Oikawa it's the name.May I ask who you are?'

''SHIT THAT'S THE TOORU OIKAWA I SAW ON THE TV.DUMB Y/N!HOW THE HELL DIDN'T YOU REALIZE HE IS GOING THERE...AND HOW DIDN'T YOU EVER SEE HIM?!''

'I'm Y/N.So you are the Tooru Oikawa from the volleyball magazine,am I right?'

'Seems like you heard about me'

'Definitely did,Mr. Perfection.'

'HUH?!Woah,got some guts I see.'

''Sh!t...who's this person actually..''

'Now,how come you,the beeeest setter of all..come and talk with me?'

'Oh,so now you're teasing me,huh?Well sweet,Y/N,I think we're actually going to be good friends..'

'Suuuuure,friends,my as$.Now if you'll excuse me,Captain,i've got some work to do,so,goodbye'

''For real now,what's up with them...They aren't like other people I met....Interesting...''


	2. By the corner

Y/N entered the school leaving Tooru alone.They sat down at their desk in class and zoomed out.

''I wonder how the boys are?..I already don't like one of them.He's so full of himself''

After the lesson was over,Y/N rushed to the gym.They got changed and went to meet the team.Everyone stayed still,a big silence covering the place while they entered the room.Their beauty blinded every boy on the court.

'Ok,everyone.Meet Y/N.They'll be our new manager from now on.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you all!Hope we'll get along well.'

''No way they are our new manager...''(Tooru)

'Nice to meet you.Iwaizumi Hajime it's my name.Everyone is happy to welcome you.'

'Thank you so mu-'

'Well we meet again,huh,Y/N.'

''Argh this bastard..''

'Oh so you know Oikawa.Good to know.'

'Not for so long.We happened to meet at the school's gate this morning.'

'Either way,Y/N has actually played volleyball when they were younger,so don't underestimate them'(Coach)

''Wow,im surprised...They aren't a newbie in the sport,unlike other managers we had..''

'Ok everyone,let's start our practice.'

Y/N stayed outside of the court and analized the game.They were surprised to see how good the boys play,and how they have an amazing strategy.The way they were enjoying every little second of the game was immaculate.

''Wow..They are so good!Even that bastard's tosses are perf-...not that bad.''

After the boys finished the practice match,Iwaizumi walked to Y/N.

'Hey,can we talk?'

'Oh,yeah,of course.'

''Huh?!What is Iwa-chan doing with Y/N.''(Tooru)

Iwaizumi and Y/N went outside and stopped in the back of the gym.Hajime looked Y/N in the eyes.He hesitated,looking shy away.Y/N was confused of what Iwa wanted to talk about,but they decided to let him find his words.

'H-hey..uhm..I don't really have anything important to talk about,I just wanted to welcome you properly without all the screaming and Oikawa's shitty ass.'

'Pfft-...yes I agree with the last part.'

'No way that you don't like Oikawa.First person in this school that I hear saying that.I'm surprised.How come?'

'I'm not into the 'full of self' type you know,either way, we literally met this morning and I can't help but get annoyed by him.He finds himself so goddamn special,like some kind of a king,or god or something.'

'You surprise me a lot,I start to like you more and more.I swear that one day there will be a Tooru Oikawa hate club ruled by you,I'm jealous.I'm kidding now,of course.He isn't that bad of a guy actually,just a bit narcissistic at first impresion.'

'You know him for a long time?'

'Since we were little kids.'

'Oh my lord,that's a lot.Y'all stayed friends all this time.How amazing!'

'It was hard to be honest hehe.'

'Hah.' ''Iwaizumi-senpai is really nice''

'I think we should go back cause if no,coach is going to yell at me and scold you on your first day,but we should continue the chat later.'

'Oh definitely!'

'Well then,Y/N,are you free after practice is actually over to get some bubble tea and talk?'

'Bet!See you!'

''O-oh...you are going on a date..Congrats!..''(Tooru listening the whole time by the corner,with tears in his eyes)


	3. Some kind of a date

* * *

Iwa-chan and Y/N entered the gym together.Oikawa was still by the wall tearing up.

''Why the hell am I even crying? It doesn't matter at all.. ''

He came back after wiping down his tears. He wouldn't have faced any of them. 

'Hey Shittykawa! Wanna practice some att-'

'Sorry but I'd rather play alone today.'

'Oh, ok. '

Tooru walked away while staring at the ground.He was trying so hard not to burst into tears right there and now. 'What was that feeling? Why am I bothered? 'those thought wouldn't leave his mind. It was the first time he actually felt like that and it sucked. 

* * *

'Well done everyone, practice's over! Good night! '

'Good night! '

'Y/N! So, are you ready to go? '

'Yes, let's head out! '

Y/N and Iwa left first in a rush. Oikawa watched them run together to the center of the city in the middle of the starry night. He smiled slowly as he was fading away. 

''I can't just leave them be, I have to do something about this stupid feeling''

Tooru packed his things fast and ran after them trying to catch up.He knew this was most likely a stupid and unworthy idea but he didn't think at all at the moment. He just knew he needed to go. 

'So, Y/N tell me more about you.' (Hajime) 

'Oh well, there aren't a lot of things that would be important. You already know the main stuff so what else want to know? '

'I don't know, maybe some things like your favorite color, your favorite movie, what do you like to do in the free time,..things like that'

'Let's wait till we reach the restaurant, then we'll go into details'

'As you wish'

Tooru was following them really quiet so that he won't get caught by any chance.He's heart was beating so fast and it made him nervous.

''I never knew Iwa-chan would ask a girl out. Seems I was wrong.''

They arrived at the restaurant and sat at a table in the corner. They chatted and laughed a long time, but Tooru wasn't able to actually hear what they we're saying. He was struggling to hide in a place we're nobody could have seen him. 

'Hey, can I ask you a question?'

'Of course.'

'Would you like to go on a date, maybe?.. '

''WAIT NO NO NO! '' (Tooru) 


	4. Soul eater

* * *

'.. A date? '

'Yes a date, what do you say?'

''OH NO, PLEASE DON'T SAY YES"

'Sure, why not'

'Oh great! How about next friday at 5pm? '

'Sounds good. '

They both giggled as Oikawa started tearing up. His heart shattered into many pieces.He gasped for air, barely being able to breath. He managed to stay on his feet, trying to hear what else they were talking about. 

After some time, they went home ,same as Tooru. He fell down on the bed and started crying. 

"WHY OF ALL YOU HAD TO HATE ME AND GO AROUND WITH MY BEST FRIEND"

He broke down again, gasping harshly for air. This situation was eating him up. 

Y/N arrived home, watching Iwaizumi from the window,walking off their house.They smiled and went to their room. They changed into their pajamas and sat down on the bed. 

''I'm actually really excited and nervous for the date."

They zoned out, remembering Hajime's words back there at the gym. 

"Oikawa Tooru, a good person, who would have guess? Was the first impression wrong?... Eh, who knows."

They fell asleep, and as the stars were falling back, Oikawa's tears wouldn't have stop. 'Why was he feeling like that? ' 'What did this person do to him? ',were the questions that haunted him the most. 

* * *

The next day at practice, Oikawa was tired and unfocused.He would've walk away everytime he saw Y/N or Iwa-chan.He couldn't bare with it anymore but at the same time he had to.This went for days and days , and it seemed like it was gonna last even more. 

"What's up with him lately.. " (Iwaizumi) 

It was already Tuesday, and Tooru was falling apart. The fact that he was so hurt because of Y/N's and Iwaizumi's date, made him mad, feeling like a total crybaby. 

"Why should I even bother? It's not like it'll get me anywhere"

He ignored the anxious feeling and started to focus on the game more and more. He actually thought that everything was back to normal, but it didn't last long. 

* * *

When practice was over, they packed everything and prepared to leave. 

'Goodbye Y/N, see you tomorrow'(Iwaizumi) 

He went and casually kissed their forehead while nobody was looking......... except from Tooru. 

'Bye! Sleep well! '

Oikawa looked away with numb eyes. He wasn't able to stop anything so he just had to ignore the pain and the facts. 

As they were closing up,Tooru went up to Y/N.

"ARGH! I said I'll forget about it all so now why am I going to ask them this"

'U-uhm.. Hey Y/N! '

'Oh, Mr. Perfection... Sorry, Oikawa. What is it? '

'Can we please talk for a minute? '


	5. Why do you hate me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! This chapter literally gave me a headache since it kept getting deleted and had to rewrite it multiple times. Anyways, enjoy! <3

* * *

'Oh I'm kinda in a rush. '

'I know, but please, it won't take much'

'Ugh.. Fine.What is it? '

'Why do you hate me?!..'

'Wait, hate you?'

'Yes.Don't deny it.'

'I never said I hate you! '

'THEN WHY DO YOU ACT LIKE THAT?! '

'What do you mean Oikawa...? '

'No.. forget it. See you tomorrow'

'W-what-.. '

  
He grabbed his stuff and rushed away. Tears were running down his cheeks.

Y/N stared at the open gym door. They were so confused about what just happened.They had so many questions they wanted to ask Tooru, but he ran away as fast as he could. 

''Shoot!It's 7pm, I'll be late home. "

Oiks arrived home, sobbing like crazy, and dropped his bag on the floor. He walked up to his bedroom and fell on the bed. He stared at the ceiling. 

"Am I.... A horrible person...? ''

" Why do they think I'm only selfish and bad!? "

He covered his face with his hands and let out a sigh. 

* * *

{The next day}

Tooru showed up late to practice, tired ,and looking miserable. He barely got any sleep last night. He walked past Y/N ignoring them. They ran after him but a hand grabbed their shoulder.It was Hajime. 

'He needs some time alone.. Talk to him later... '

'Ok, I guess.. '

After some time, Oikawa was practicing alone in the corner of the gym. Iwa came up and grabbed his hand dragging him in the closet room. He let go of his hand looking intensely at Tooru with a mad look on his face, while Oiks was trying so hard not look at him, avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

'What's wrong with you?! '

'What do you mean Iwaizumi ?'

'Wait, Iwaizumi?! Since when do you call me by name... Are you ok?.. '

'I'm fine'

'What's up with you, you keep acting weird since Y/N came.. '

'Wait- what does that have to do with Y/N?! '

'Nothing I was just saying.... But, why do you keep avoiding me? '

'What are you saying, I'm not avoiding-'

'Look at me then'

'What-'

'Why won't you face me?I thought I'm your best friend..'

'You are. '

'Then?! '

'I think it's time to go back, since I still have a lot to do, and I'm pretty sure you do too.'

Oikawa walked away from Iwa. He didn't even try to stop him, knowing it wouldn't help at all. He started to breath heavy as he watched Tooru leave. 

Y/N came up to Iwa right after he came back. 

'I thought you said to give him time and space. '

'I know what I said, I just wanted to have a little talk with him, that's all. '

'Is he ok at least? '

'He doesn't really talk about it but I think he's fine-'

'Then is perfect. '

Oikawa walked away from the wall. He heard everything they said and it gave him a stomachache. 

"Two more days... What's going to happen after... "


	6. Dizzy

* * *

  
Oikawa walked away, leaving Iwa and Y/N alone. He was dizzy so he rushed to the locker room to get his things and go straight home.

Y/N saw him leave the gym. They stared at him walk away. They weren't sure if Iwaizumi actually talked to him properly. He most likely asked him what was wrong, and it's not like it was a bad thing. Not at all actually. It was the fact that it most likely went wrong. But Y/N sighed and went back to the boys.

  
Oikawa was rushing home,since his headache was getting worse. He was consuming himself all along. The street was dark and empty, just Tooru.   
His vision suddenly got blurry and the next thing was him crashing down. The asphalt was wet and cold.   
He heard an echo. It was someone calling his name, but he wasn't sure who it was. He tried to stand up to look but his strength disappeared and he collapsed.

~'OIKAWA?! OIKAWA, OH MY GOD! '~

He opened his eyes slowly. He looked around, noticing he wasn't outside anymore. He was in a room, a strange one actually, never seen before. He tried to stand up, but failed. He was weak.   
Suddenly, he heard some foot steps getting close to the room. He heard a voice.A familiar one.   
When the person entered the room he lifted up his head and looked at the door.

'Y/N-? '

'Oh god. You're up.'

'What the hell?!What happened? Where am I? Why am I here? Why are you here? -'  
  
'Oh oh, slow down. And lay down, you are not fine. I'll explain to you so sit. '

Y/N sat down next to Tooru's bed. They looked at him and took a deep breath.

'You collapsed. '  
  
'I DID WHAT-'  
  
'I SAID CALM DOWN YOU B*TCH, I'M TRYING TO EXPLAIN TO YOU SOMETHING! '  
  
'Sorry miss. '

'Anyways... I happened to walk home and to see you on my way. I tried to wake you up but failed. So, I took you to my house. Oh and btw, you're heavy as fuck-'

'Excuse me?! Those are muscles, nothing else. Wait- your house?! '

'Yes, my house. Your in my room right now. I'll let you sleep here tonight, since you were really cold and dehydrated when I got you. I'll sleep on the couch downstairs.You don't need to get out of the bed, I got you some water and food. Eat up and sleep since tomorrow is a practice day. Don't you think I'm doing this with any good intention. I'm just being kind and didn't let you freeze and hurt yourself-'

'Well thank you Y/N-kun.' Oiks smiled at Y/N. "Wow, they actually helped me. How nice... Wait what-' the hell am I thinking. '

'Yeah yeah, no need to thank me. Tomorrow when you wake up, go straight to your house, get ready and then head to the gym. Don't wait for me or anything, got it? '

'Yes. '

'Good. Anyways, good night now. '

'Night sweetie-. ' " WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?!"  
  
Y/N turned around slowly and stared at you silently.

"Wait- are they- blushing?! "

'The hell did you just say?! '

'U-uhm.. Nothing! Good night! ' Oikawa layed down and fell asleep.

  
"SHIT! THE HELL WAS THAT RIGHT NOW?! " he thinked.

Y/N walked away fast and closed the door behind. Oikawa gasped for air right after. He opened his eyes and stood up. He stared at a glass of water and some warm curry. He got up and explored the room. It was a little and comfy room, warm and peaceful.As he looked around, he noticed something on the desk. It was a photo of probably Y/N and one of their friends. Oiks stared at it for more than 10 minutes. He suddenly heard foot steps, and rushed to the bed, fake sleeping.

Y/N entered the bedroom quietly. They came in the room to take the plate of food.   
  
"Ugh.. He didn't even touch the food... "

They stopped in the middle of the room and looked at Tooru sleeping. They took a deep breath and walked away, closing the door.   
Oikawa smirked,falling asleep.   
  


{ **The next day- Thursday}**

Tooru woke up and picked his stuff. He walked down , where he found Y/N,sleeping on the couch. He went up to them and stared at them. He decided to put them to sleep properly till practice,so he lifted Y/N and layed them down on their bed. He then went home to get ready.

"What a night... Tomorrow is Y/N's date with Iwa... " Oikawa shaked his head.  
  
"I don't want to go to practice today...ugh.... "

Tooru decided to call coach to announce that he's missing practice today.

At home, he went to his bedroom and fell on the bed. He stared at the ceiling. Suddenly his head started hurting like crazy.

"AH SHIT- what the hell?! "  
"Why am I like that? What's happening to me? Is it cause of my sleeping schedule, cause I don't really eat that much anymore.... or.... Is it cause of Y/N?..."


	7. Hold on

  
Tooru sighed and fell asleep, forgetting about it.

{The next day}

He showed up to practice. He noticed Y/N and Iwaizumi discussing in the corner of the room.

"They're most likely talking about their date. If I think about it,tomorrow is Friday so the date too. "

Oikawa rolled his eyes and walked up to the closet room. He changed and right when to leave he bumped into Iwa.

'Sorry Tooru-'

Oikawa walked away fast, ignoring him. He watched him run away and sighed.

"What's up with him ignoring me like that. We talked yesterday... Well, if you can even call that talking."

Oikawa closed his eyes and kept walking away when he bumped into someone else.

'OH COME ON?!Who is it this time?!-'

"Oh Oikawa."

'SHIT NOT THEM'

"Sorry" mumbled Oikawa.

Tooru tried to run away but Y/N grabbed his wrist. Oikawa turned back and stared at them shocked.   
Y/N trembled and looked deeply back at him. They let go of his wrist letting their hand down.

"Sorry.I shouldn't have done that." said Y/N staring intensely at the ground too embarrassed to look at him.

"It's ok-.. "

Oikawa stayed quiet for a few seconds and walked away, watching where he was going this time.

Y/N covered their mouth with their hands.

'Shit- Why did I do that?! '

They got up and looked around, noticing none of the boys were there so they went back to the gym.

Tooru was practicing his serves in a corner of the room. Each serve was thrown with strength and madness. They looked like they were able smash the ground.

Y/N walked to the rest of the team to talk about today's schedule. As they were explaining the things each had to have down, Maki looked around, successfully getting Oikawa's attention. He gave a few signs, hopefully to make him come to listen to the instructions.   
Tooru thrown the ball and sighed. He walked up to the team and sat quiet in the back.

"And as I said-" Y/N stopped, spotting Oikawa. They hesitated a second then continued talking.

Y/N apologized for the last few days, since the team didn't really practice properly and took the blame. The boys nodded.

"It's ok. It must have been a rough time. Don't need to take the blame. "

Y/N smiled sincerely and thanked them. They closed their eyes.

"Ok.Let's start! " yelled Y/N looking cheerful at the team.

They all shouted in agreement and ran away to get everything done.   
Tooru stayed back looking at Y/N.They looked back and let out a little giggle.

"You decided to finally come back? "

Tooru flinched.He stayed quiet looking at the ground.   
He suddenly turned around and left without a response.

Y/N felt a little bad watching him go, ignoring them completely.

"Y/N, COME ON! WE HAVE TO START!"

"Oh- Coming! "

Time flew by and practice was over. Everyone left, Oikawa being left alone. He had to get everything done and to clean up the place before leaving, since it was his turn.   
Y/N, prepared to go, suddenly stopped in front of the gym's door. They stared at him wandering around, and sighed. They noticed Tooru was off lately. Actually, since they came.

'Oh my-... Is it cause of me he is that uncooperative and distant these days-?! Is it cause of what I said when I met him? Nah, I don't think so...if I heard right,it was not the first time someone said that about him. And I'm not surprised why-  
No Y/N.Stop being a dork for once.-'

Tooru was staring at Y/N,standing at the door, 10m between them.

Y/N shivered and open their eyes wide. They mumbled something .

"Huh? -"

Y/N ran away, without saying anything leaving Oikawa standing there like a total fool.

'Why were they still here..'

Tooru shaked his head and continued doing his job.He was zooning out once in a while so it took over 3 hours to finish.

'God *yawn* I'm exhausted.. '

He took his bag and locked the gym, heading home. It was already night and the street was empty and quiet.   
He walked past a house and stopped. It was Y/N's.He remembered from yesterday when they helped him. He never knew that he was walking in front of it everytime he goes to school and back home.   
Oikawa stand there a few seconds then sighed. He started walking again.

Once he got home, he thrown his bag and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass of water and went upstairs to his bedroom. He put down the glass and fell on his bed.   
A flashback came into his mind.

{* "You decided to finally come back? " *}

"How can they even say that?! I'm the best setter after all. What?! Did they think I just left because of them?! Nonsense! I don't even care about what they think of me! Everything they say it's bullshit and I don't give a single damn.. " tears started falling as he shouted this as loud as he could.

'God dammit Y/N...what the hell did you do... ' he sniffed.

He covered his face and punched the pillow next to him with the other hand.

'Argh.. '

He eventually fell asleep.

{The next day, Friday}

Tooru entered the gym. He had eye bags, his eyes were bright red, and he was really tired, but this didn't stop him from noticing Iwa and Y/N talking and laughing in a corner of the place, before the practice starts.

'Their date is supposed to be this evening' thought Tooru.

He walked away, heading to the locker room to change. When he came back, everyone began to play. He rushed to them.

"Did y'all start? "

"We-" started Maki.

"We were waiting for you. Come on boys, let's start. " said Iwaizumi, interrupting Maki.

Oikawa looked away.

"Ok.. " he mumbled.

Iwa noticed Oikawa looking away but he kept quiet. He knew it would be a bother to ask again what was wrong, knowing that Tooru was gonna deny it anyway.

Time flew by and practice was over.

"We're gonna head out first! Bye everyone, see you on Monday! " said Hajime and Y/N.

"Bye Y/N-san! Bye Iwaizumi-san! "

Tooru packed his bags and left behind them. He decided to take another path than the usual one, since now he might bump into Y/N heading home.  
He saw Y/N and Iwa saying bye and going opposite ways.

Oikawa looked at his phone.

* **3** : **35** **pm***

He put it back on his jacket's pocket and walked to the other street.

Once he got home he looked at his phone again.

* **4:01***

'Ugh,it definitely took me more to get home than on the normal path. '

He left the phone on the table and sat on the couch.

'God dammit.. What is it with me? Why don't I just leave them alone. I wasn't even supposed to know. If I wouldn't have sneaked there that day, everything would have been normal. Maybe Y/N is right... I am a horrible person... '

He sighed and stared at the clock.

"Their date is at 5pm...it's less than an hour from now.." he mumbled.   
  
'But... Why am I so bothered... It's not even my business.. who they are friends with... who they go out with... It's not my problem but it keeps bothering me... They can't even stand me... But I-.... I-.... What's this feeling?.. ' thought him

Oikawa gasped for air and jumped off the couch.

"I- I'M IN LOVE WITH Y/N?!" yelled Tooru.

He covered his mouth. He looked around for his phone.

* **4:48***

 **'** SHIT IT'S ALMOST TIME'

He grabbed his hoodie and rushed to the door, slamming it behind. Tooru started running and running, gasping for air, like his life depended on this.

'WHY DIDN'T I THINK BEFORE?! DID I NEVER ACTUALLY EXPERIENCE THIS KIND OF LOVE?! HOLY COW- MY WHOLE HIGH SCHOOL YEARS WERE A LIE' he thought.

Oikawa arrived at the main street. He looked around. He was extenuate and soaked but he had to get to Y/N.

* **4:51***

'THAT'S IT! THIS WAY! '

Tooru ran the way he remembered Y/N's house was. He stopped, gasping din front of the house.

'Am I... late..? '

He stayed still a few seconds, suddenly someone opening the front door. In the meantime it started to rain pretty badly.

"God dammit,I'm gonna be l-... OIKAWA?! "

Y/N got out the door. They were dressed so nicely that it blurred Oikawa's vision, leaving him silent.

"THE HELL YOU ARE DOING HERE?! YOU ARE GONNA GET A COLD TOO! "

"Y/N we-"

"Tooru I really have to go, I'm in a rush. Please just go home as fast as you could. We'll be talking about this on Monday. "

"But-."

Y/N rushed past him, but Tooru grabbed their hand.

"What-"

He pulled Y/N close, grabbed their waist and kissed them passionately, a tear going down Oikawa's cheek as he hold Y/N even more tight.

** To be continued...  **

**Author's note:**

**I'm so sorry that this chapter came out so late...(◞‸◟ㆀ). I had a lot of stuff to do but here it is.**   
**Hope you enjoyed it ;)**   
**See you next chapter!**   
**(OPEN CONTINUATION)**


End file.
